oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2012
Beste Internasjonale Film ; Kandidater : Amour -- Østerrike : Beyond the Hills -- Romania : Dypet -- Island : Kon-Tiki -- Norge : En kongelig affære -- Danmark : Min søster -- Sveits : Stem nei! -- Chile : De urørlige -- Frankrike : War Witch -- Canada Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Kandidater : Delhi Safari : De fem legendene : Frankenweenie : Hey Krishna : Hotel Transylvania : Istid 4 - Kontinenter på avveie : A Liar's Autobiography: The Untrue Story of Monty Python's Graham Chapman : Lorax - Skogens vokter : Madagaskar 3 - Full rulle i Europa : Modig : The Mystical Laws : Møte på valmueåsen : The Painting : ParaNorman : Piratene! : The Rabbi's Cat : Tingeling - Vingenes hemmelighet : Walter & Tandoori's Christmas : Wreck-it-Ralph : Zambezia : Zarafa Beste Filmmusikk ; Kandidater : 21 Jump Street -- Mark Mothersbaugh : Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter -- Henry Jackman : After the Wizard -- Stephen Main : Alex Cross -- John Debney, Sebastian Morton : The Amazing Spider-Man -- James Horner : Anna Karenina -- Dario Marianelli : Argo' -- Alexandre Desplat : The Avengers -- Alan Silvestri : Battleship -- Steve Jablonsky : The Bay -- Marcelo Zarvos : Beasts of the Southern Wild -- Dan Romer, Benh Zeitlin : Being Flynn -- Damon Gough : The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel -- Thomas Newman : Big Miracle -- Cliff Eidelman : Booker's Place: A Mississippi Story -- David Cieri : Brooklyn Castle -- B. Satz : Chasing Ice -- J. Ralph : Chasing Mavericks -- Chad Fischer : Chicken with Plums -- Olivier Bernet : Chimpanzee -- Nicholas Hooper : Cloud Atlas -- Reinhold Heil, Johnny Klimek : Compliance -- Heather McIntosh : Contraband -- Clinton Shorter : The Dark Knight Rises -- Hans Zimmer : Dark Shadows -- Danny Elfman : Darling Companion -- James Newton Howard : Deadfall -- Marco Beltrami, Buck Sanders : The Dictator -- Erran Baron Cohen : End of Watch, -- David Sardy : Ethel -- Miriam Cutler : De fem legendene -- Alexandre Desplat : Flight -- Alan Silvestri : For a Good Time, Call... -- John Swihart : For Greater Glory: The True Story of Cristiada -- James Horner : Frankenweenie -- Danny Elfman : Fun Size -- Deborah Lurie : Girl in Progress -- Christopher Lennertz : The Grey -- Marc Streitenfeld : The Guilt Trip -- Christophe Beck : Hidden Moon -- Luis Bacalov : Historien om Pi -- Mychael Danna : Hitchcock' -- Danny Elfman : Hobbiten: En uventet reise -- Howard Shore : Hotel Transylvania -- Mark Mothersbaugh : House at the End of the Street -- Theo Green : The Hunger Games -- James Newton Howard : Hyde Park on Hudson -- Jeremy Sams : The Impossible -- Fernando Velázquez : Istid 4 - Kontinenter på avveie -- John Powell : Jack Reacher' -- Joe Kraemer : John Carter -- Michael Giacchino : Journey 2: Den mystiske øya -- Andrew Lockington : Lawless -- Nick Cave, Warren Ellis : Lille speil på veggen der -- Alan Menken : Lincoln -- John Williams : Lola Versus -- Will Bates, Philip Mossman : Looper -- Nathan Johnson : Lorax - Skogens vokter -- John Powell : The Lucky One -- Mark Isham : LUV -- Nuno Malo : The Man with the Iron Fists -- RZA, Howard Drossin : The Master -- Jonny Greenwood : Men in Black 3 -- Danny Elfman : Middle of Nowhere -- Kathryn Bostic : Modig -- Patrick Doyle : The Odd Life of Timothy Green -- Geoff Zanelli : On the Road -- Gustavo Santaolalla : The Pardon -- Ashley Irwin : Parental Guidance -- Marc Shaiman : People Like Us -- A.R. Rahman : The Possession -- Anton Sanko : Prometheus' -- Marc Streitenfeld : Promised Land -- Danny Elfman : The Raid: Redemption' -- Mike Shinoda, Joseph Trapanese : Red Tails -- Terence Blanchard : Ruby Sparks -- Nick Urata : Safe House -- Ramin Djawadi : Safety Not Guaranteed -- Ryan Miller : Saint Dracula -- Sreevalsan J. Menon : Savages -- Adam Peters : Seeking a Friend for the End of the World -- Rob Simonsen, Jonathan Sadoff : The Sessions -- Marco Beltrami : Sinister -- Christopher Young : Skyfall -- Thomas Newman : Smashed -- Eric D. Johnson, Andy Cabic : Snow White and the Huntsman -- James Newton Howard : Taken 2' -- Nathaniel Mechaly : Ted -- Walter Murphy : Think Like a Man -- Christopher Lennertz, composer : This Means War -- Christophe Beck : A Thousand Words' -- John Debney : The Three Stooges -- John Debney : Trashed -- Vangelis : Trouble with the Curve -- Marco Beltrami : The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 -- Carter Burwell : Until They Are Home -- Jamie Dunlap : War of the Worlds The True Story -- Jamie Hall : The Watch -- Christophe Beck : West of Memphis -- Nick Cave, Warren Ellis : Where Do We Go Now? -- Khaled Mouzanar : Won't Back Down -- Marcelo Zarvos : The Words -- Marcelo Zarvos : Wreck-It Ralph -- Henry Jackman : Zero Dark Thirty -- Alexandre Desplat, composer Beste Sang ; Kandidater : “100 Black Coffins” -- Django Unchained : “Abraham’s Daughter” -- The Hunger Games : “Ain’t No Train” -- Downtown Express : “Airport” -- Brooklyn Brothers Beat the Best : “Ancora Qui” -- Django Unchained : “Anything Made of Paper” -- West of Memphis : “The Baddest Man Alive” -- The Man with the Iron Fists : “Beaten Up and Broken Down” -- Least Among Saints : “Before My Time” -- Chasing Ice : “Big Machine” -- Safety Not Guaranteed : “Breath of Life” -- Snow White and the Huntsman : “By the Light of the Moon” -- Crossroad : “California Solo” -- California Solo : “Casa De Mi Padre” -- Casa De Mi Padre : “Come on Girl” -- Brooklyn Brothers Beat the Best : “Cosmonaut” -- Lawless : “Death by China” -- Death by China : “Del Cielo” -- Casa De Mi Padre : “Delhi Safari” -- Delhi Safari : “Dotted Line” -- People Like Us : “Dull Tool” -- This Is 40 : “Everybody Needs a Best Friend” -- Ted : “Feel Love” -- Struck by Lightning : “For You” -- Act of Valor : “Freedom” -- Django Unchained : “From Here to the Moon and Back” -- Joyful Noise : “Gone” -- Snow White and the Huntsman : “Hashishet Albi” -- Where Do We Go Now? : “He’s Everything” -- Joyful Noise : “How Bad Can I Be?” -- Lorax - Skogens vokter : “I Be Here” -- Saint Dracula : “I Have Secrets” -- Saint Dracula : “I’m Not Leaving” -- Re:Generation : “I’m Yours” -- Joyful Noise : “Jose’s Martyrdom” -- For Greater Glory: The True Story of Cristiada : “Kiss Me Goodbye” -- Virginia : “Ladies of Tampa” -- Magic Mike : “Learn Me Right” -- Modig : “Let It Grow” -- Lorax - Skogens vokter : “Let It Rain” -- Being Flynn : “Looking for a Sign” -- Jeff, Who Lives at Home : “Love Always Comes as a Surprise” -- Madagaskar 3 - Full rulle i Europa : “Luna Nascosta” -- Hidden Moon : “Master of the Seas” -- Istid 4 - Kontinenter på avveie : “Metaphorical Blanket” -- Any Day Now : “Never Had” -- 10 Years : “No Other Plans” -- Celeste and Jesse Forever : “Not Running Anymore” -- Stand Up Guys : “One Wing” -- Sparkle : “Pi’s Lullaby” -- Historien om Pi : “Protect the King” -- Brooklyn Castle : “Razors.Out” -- The Raid: Redemption : “The Sambola! International Dance Craze” -- Damsels in Distress : “She Won’t Let Go” -- Until They Are Home : “Skyfall” -- Skyfall : “Snake Eyes” -- Promised Land : “Someday” -- Brooklyn Brothers Beat the Best : “Song of the Lonely Mountain” -- Hobbiten: En uventet reise : “Still Alive” -- Paul Williams Still Alive : “Suddenly” -- Les Misérables : “Strange Love” -- Frankenweenie : “Still Dream” -- De fem legendene : “This Gift” -- The Odd Life of Timothy Green : “Thneedville” -- Lorax - Skogens vokter : “Touch the Sky” -- Modig : “Undercover Love” -- Rock of Ages : “Voodoo” -- Halloween Party : “We Are” -- Istid 4 - Kontinenter på avveie : “When Can I See You Again?” -- Wreck-It Ralph : “When I Grow Up” -- Losing Control : “When You Comin’ Home” -- Darling Companion : “Who Did That to You?” -- Django Unchained : “Wide Awake” -- Katy Perry: Part of Me : “Yo No Se” -- Casa De Mi Padre : “You Don’t Have to Be a Star” -- Fame High Beste Sminke ; Kandidater : Hitchcock : Hobbiten: En uventet reise : Les Misérables : Lincoln : Looper : Men in Black III : Snow White and the Huntsman Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Kandidater : The Amazing Spider-Man : The Avengers : Colud Atlas : The Dark Knight Rises : Historien om Pi : Hobbiten: En uventet reise : John Carter : Prometehus : Skyfall : Snow White and the Huntsman Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Kandidater : Ai Weiwei: Never Sorry : Bully : Chasing Ice : Detropia : Ethel : 5 Broken Cameras : The Gatekeepers : The House I Live In : How to Survive a Plague : The Imposter : The Invisible War : Mea Maxima Culpa: Silence in the House of God : Searching for Sugar Man : This Is Not a Film : The Waiting Room Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Kandidater : The Education of Mohammad Hussein : Inocente : Kings Point : Mondays at Racine : Open Hart : ParaÍso : The Perfect Fit : Redemption Beste Kortfilm ; Kandidater : 9meter -- Anders Walther, Tivi Magnusson : Asad -- Bryan Buckley, Mino Jarjoura : Buzkashi Boys -- Sam French, Ariel Nasr : Curfew -- Shawn Christensen : Death of a Shadow -- Tom Van Avermaet, Ellen De Waele : The Factory -- Aly Muritiba : Henry -- Yan England : Kiruna-Kigali -- Goran Kapetanovic : The Night Shift Belongs to the Stars -- Silvia Buzio, Paola Porrini Bisson : Salas -- Nicholas Greene, Julie Buck : When You Find Me -- Bryce Dallas Howard, Ron Howard Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Kandidater : Adam and Dog -- Minkyu Lee : Combustible -- Katsuhiro Otomo : Dripped -- Léo Verrier : The Eagleman Stag -- Mikey Please : The Fall of the House of Usher -- Raul Garcia, Stephan Roelants : Fresh Guacamole -- PES : Head over Heels -- Timothy Reckart, Fodhla Cronin O'Reilly : Maggie Simpson in "The Longest Daycare" -- David Silverman : Paperman -- John Kahrs : Tram -- Michaela Pavlátová, Ron Dyens Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Hal Needham : D.A. Pennebaker : George Stevens Jr. Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award ; Vinner : Jeffrey Katzenberg